moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan Eichler
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 19 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Stef, Fani |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | (y'know what this is) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Nicean |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Head Host |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | August 20 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | (wanted~ wanteeed~ dead or aliiiive--) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'9 (182 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | (73 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | (name your color) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | (needn't have to explain this haha) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Illume, Grania |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 208, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | N/A |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- |} “I prefer running around. That way, I don’t have to think at all.” — Stefan'' Stefan is one of the Senior Staff in '''Moemoea Cafe.' (insert brief info) (you can also edit the page in the 'Source Editor '''and remove some of the tabs if you need to : ) ) Personality This fox is very predictable since one can easily understand his feelings through his ears and tail. Pat his head, compliment his tail, or just give him attention, his tail will be wagging the entire day. Stefan likes meeting new people because people in different races are interesting to him. He also likes to run around as he cannot stay still in one place. Stefan wants to take things seriously by following his father's values in work but something in the past made him impatient since he was not given even a small ounce of attention for all of the accomplishments he had gained throughout the years. He still does his work properly but the emotional distance made him look for ways to forget the feeling hence, he started to stir mischievous deeds towards their neighbors instead. Personal Biography Stefan was always with his father, a Talaen fox, who works as a police officer in Grania. His mother was human, and he had no idea what she looks like because his father always mentions that she died when she gave birth to Stefan. It really didn't affect him but there still lingers a want of a mother's warmth whenever he sees his friends with their own mothers. He went on making his father be proud of him by being serious with everything he does and achieved awards from it though when he showed the certificates and medals, his father just looked and nodded at him briefly. Nothing more, nothing less. The young fox was hungry for attention so he diverted to causing harmless and playful antics across the neighborhood. Be it screaming behind their backs while they were carrying something or chasing them around for no reason until it became a second nature to him. He wasn't reported even once and his father just shook his head from all of these antics, not even telling him to stop all the ‘trouble’ he is causing to their neighbors. Fed up from the lack of paternal affection, he ran away from home (of course with his glorious Vespa) and somewhat ended up at the inn Gramps was managing which is now the cafe. Relationships Gramps ''“He took me in so I'm really grateful.” Gramps was like his father figure here. After running away, he was asked if the fox was willing to stay in the inn since they welcome any race. He does miss home but… he pretty much considered this place as his home. Lucas Raye Flintwood “The fun kid who likes my tail.” He likes Lucas for complimenting and for always noticing his tail. What he doesn't like was how he ruffles his tail. It always surprises him and he prefers to surprise than be surprised. But all in all, he likes being around Lucas. Axel Lovecraft "Well, we're both canines lol" He sees the wolf as someone who should be respected and so he shall. He wanted to ask him more about wolves but the wolf's demeanor was just overwhelming for him to act all friendly. He couldn't even scream behind his back. Rolando Blanchard "His scales looks so amazing like wow." Stefan likes him because it was his first time seeing an alligator Talaen. He is also lurking in the kitchen whenever he cooks just to sniff around and stare. He wouldn't dare do his usual antics as Rolo might just snap at him. Irenea Alcyone "A Nicaen like me but a fish" He couldn't do much since this girl, who is also the youngest, is the most serious of them all. Well, they're all serious but her level of seriousness is way higher than theirs so he is quite tempted to scream behind her just to see how she loses her serious composure. Nehemiah Elijah Vettriano "An interesting Mortal who bakes." He is always keen to see how he bakes because of the smell of vanilla and dough is really nice. His tail would always wag as if he's waiting for a treat to be given to him. He also likes to chase him around because of the reason the male is the head baker. Trivia * feel free to add an additional info here * whatever you feel is necessary * doesn't have to be important * as long as its part of their character * anything is great Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png|Captioned 455?cb=20180710074108.png|''Captioned'' 455?cb=20180710074108.png| can be put in captions. Category:Senior Staff